1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package. For example, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package including a logic chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
An area of a board on which a semiconductor package may be mounted may be reduced, and a package-on-package (POP) may include sequentially stacked semiconductor packages. The POP may be manufactured by arranging a semiconductor chip in a package substrate, and patterning an insulating layer and a conductive layer.